Aishiteru Anata Mo
by LECyr4
Summary: HIATUS based on one of the mini bonus diary, Noriko and Izark travle back to Japan and visit Noriko's family. Lemons, AU
1. Chapter 1

_It rained all day today. At the inn I started telling Izark all these old stories of my home in Japan. Then, maybe because he thought I was missing my hometown terribly, he said in his soft voice that it would be nice if he could visit Japan with me one day. So maybe we'll come back together… From Far Away._

"Really? You'd want to go back to Tokyo with me? And meet my family?" Noriko perked up.

"Yes, I would love to meet your family." He said sitting up with her. "But would you be able to help me? I don't know your language, and I know it took a long time for you to learn my language, so…" Izark trailed off looking into Noriko's smiling eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can learn really fast! I learned your language eventually and you'll have someone teaching you; someone who understands both languages. And besides, you can do everything!" Noriko said enthusiastically.

"I can't do everything!" Izark said embarrassed. "And I'm not sure if I can learn all of it. I mean every once in a while you ask me what something means still."

"Well I can teach you some things, like basic things such as 'Nice to meet you, my name is Izark.' Which would be, 'Nīsu wa, watashi no namae wa Izark te iru koto o mitasu tame ni.'" Noriko said fluently and quite fast (like just how Japanese just flows together).

Izark just looked at Noriko, confused. "Could you say that again but a bit slower?" He said.

"Ok, repeat after me. Nīsu wa," Noriko started, waving her hand to Izark indicating him to repeat her.

"Nee-soo wah," He repeated.

"Watashi no," Noriko spoke the next part.

"Wuh-tah-shee no," Izark repeated, obediently.

"Namae wa Izark te," Noriko smiled as Izark concentrated very hard on repeating every syllable correctly.

"Nah-ma-ay wuh Izark tey," Izark furrowed his eyes brows.

"Iru koto o," Noriko said giggling.

"Eer-oo Koh-toe," Izark struggled.

"Iru koto _O_," Noriko emphasized on the last syllable that he missed.

"Eru Koto Oh!" Izark copied, making Noriko laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" Izark asked.

"Because I never knew I looked this funny when I tried to say something at first. I don't know why you didn't laugh! Your face is hilarious!" Noriko burst out laughing.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Ha ha, ok, let's repeat all of that. I'll go slowly. Nīsu wa, watashi no,"

"Neesu wa, wa-tah-shee no," Izark pronounced them a little better.

"Wa Izark te iru koto o," Noriko said the remainder of what she had already repeated.

"Wa Izark tey eeru koto oh," Izark said with his concentrated face again.

"Mitasu tame ni," Noriko finished the sentence.

"Mee-tus tah-may nee," Izark struggled with the last bit.

"Mitasu," Noriko repeated for him.

"Me-ta-su," Izark repeated.

"Tame ni," Noriko finished.

"Ta-mey nee," Izark said the again for her.

"Mitasu tame ni," Noriko repeated the whole last bit for him to say.

"Me-ta-su- ta-mey nee," Izark said again, and much better.

"Ok, from the beginning again. Nīsu wa, watashi no,"

"Neesu wa, wa-tah-shee no," Izark said.

"Wa Izark te iru koto o," Noriko said the second bit.

"Wa Izark te eeru koto oh," Izark said getting better at pronouncing it.

"Mitasu tame ni," Noriko said the last bit and smiled because she could tell Izark was getting the hang of it.

"Mitasu tame ni," Izark said perfectly.

"Nīsu wa, watashi no namae wa Izark te iru koto o mitasu tame ni." Noriko said, too fast again.

"Neesu wa, wa-tah-shee no wa Izark tey eeru koto oh mee-tus tah-may nee?" Izark attempted to copy.

"Nīsu wa, watashi no namae wa Izark te iru koto o mitasu tame ni." Noriko said again, but slower this time.

"Nisu wa, watashi no wa namaey Izark te iru koto oh mitasu tame nee." Izark said again, and a lot better.

"Good Izark!" Noriko said hugging Izark. Izark smiled to be praised by her.

"Teach me something else! Teach me how to say 'I'm much honored to have met the family of my dear Noriko.'"

"Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko-chan no kazoku ni aete yo." Noriko said blushing at Izark's sweet and kind formality.

"Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko yo kazoku-" Izark cut off getting lost.

"Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko-chan no kazoku ni aete yo." Noriko repeated slower for Izark to hear every word.

"Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko-chan no kazoku ni aete yo." Izark said perfectly.

"Perfect, Izark!" Noriko sighed. She was almost in tears from hearing him speaking her language. The way he spoke each word was heavenly. "Now say, 'Aishiteru.'"

"Aishiteru," Izark said.

Noriko couldn't hold back her tears any longer and let them flow over. She wrapped her arms around Izark and said, "Aishiteru anata mo."

"What does that mean? What does 'Aishiteru anata mo,' mean?" Izark asked not knowing what se had just said to him.

"I told you to say, 'Aishiteru,' and my response was, 'Aishiteru anata mo.' I told you to say, "I love you,' and I said, 'I love you as well.'" Noriko sniffed sitting up off of Izark.

Izark brought his hand to Noriko's face and held her face in his hand. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "How do you say it again?"

"Aishiteru?" Noriko said.

"That's the one." Izark said with a smile looking into Noriko's tear-filled eyes. He leaned in really close and said, "Aishiteru," before he kissed her.

Noriko wrapped her arms tightly around Izark, kissing him back with everything she had.


	2. Chapter 2

_I started teaching Izark Japanese. He's learning fast. But I don't think I'm going to teach him more than what he needs to know. I think it'll be fun, if I ever somehow get back to Japan and I can bring Izark with me, if I were the translator. It sounds like fun! Well today me and Izark are going to send my journals I have to you so I gotta hurry and finish this last one I have. Well I hope that some day soon Izark and me will soon be able to visit all of you. I think Izark is excited too, even if he doesn't show it. Yesterday, when I was teaching Izark some bit of Japanese he asked me how to say, "I'm much honored to have met the family of my dear Noriko." That made me blush, I admit. Ok Izark is yelling at me to hurry up because he doesn't want to waste daylight getting to the Sea of Trees. So, hopefully, see you all soon, Noriko._

"Are you quite finished yet?" Izark said very annoyed. Noriko had been saying she was almost done with her one last letter.

"Yes I'm done now!" Noriko laughed.

"Well then come on. Gather the rest of them and let's get going!" Izark said. He headed out the door and started packing the few bags he had packed onto the flying dinosaur. As he was attaching them he began pondering what he'd been pondering ever since this morning. He'd actually pondering it ever since the last time he'd sent Noriko's journals. He'd sent them with way too much ease. The first time he did it, it took quite a bit of concentration. But then the second time he did it, it was a lot easier. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world but he was able to do it without concentrating as hard. Then the last time he did it, it was very easy and he was sure that she'd sent the most journals that time. He was also sure that he would be able to send her back to her own world by himself. The first time he was in this mess of sending stuff back, he would have needed help from a few chimos –at least three—to be able to send her back. But now he was sure he'd be strong enough to send her back alone. And what if in the period of time between then and now he'd become stronger than that? He'd probably be able to send her back easily too.

Of course he was happy that he'd become stronger and was now going to be able to protect Noriko better. But still…

"Izark what's with the stalling?" Noriko joked walking out of the house and towards the flying dinosaur.

"Nothing," Izark said shaking his head to shake off the thought. Izark hopped up onto the winged beast and held out his hand for Noriko. "Come on, get on. We've gotta get going if we want to get back here before it gets dark."

Noriko grabbed Izark's hand he helped her get on. And they were off. They flied for two hours straight and they took a short rest for the dinosaur to regain its strength. After fifteen minutes they were flying again. This time they flew for three hours and then they finally reached the Sea of Trees. Izark lead the flying dinosaur around in circles it seemed like. There were so many trees Noriko got dizzy just looking at it. Then Izark instructed the beast to fly down and land. Once it had Noriko looked around and saw that she was in the familiar place with golden moss. She was in the very first place she'd come into this world. She was in the first place she'd ever met Izark. She felt so nostalgic by just looking down at the ground, which was covered completely in a sheet of gold.

All of a sudden she felt something pat her thigh. Izark had tried to get her attention. He held out his hand to assist her off of the beast. She readjusted the journals she had clutched in her hands throughout the entire trip, into one of her hands and grabbed Izark's hand with her other. She gasped when he swiftly and quite forcefully pulled her off and into his arms. He held her bridal style but with only one arm. Even now after having been with Izark for so long, his strength marveled her still. He was so incredibly strong. As he held her in his arms (technically in his arm) he reached to the side of the beast and untied the bags he had attached too it. There were only a few but there were packed tight and quite heavy. Noriko would probably only have been able to carry two of the five bags. Yet Izark carried all five and her with complete ease. Izark carried Noriko and their belongings almost to the center of the clearing with the moss. He wanted to make sure that there was a little space between them and their things when he sent her journals to her world, just so nothing was sent by accident. He first dropped the bags and he then gently set Noriko down onto her feet.

"What's wrong Izark?" She asked. His hands were shaking. She already knew the answer to her question. Every time she and Izark came here, he got scared; scared that she would leave him, and he would be alone forever.

Izark broke. He wrapped his arms around Noriko as tightly as he could. He knew he was probably hurting her since his grip was very strong but he couldn't hold himself back. He didn't want to lose her. She was everything to him. He saw no point in living if she wasn't beside him to smile at him. He needed her more than he needed air or food. She was the source of, not only his happiness, but his life as well. If she were to leave and never return… He couldn't even think beyond that. If he tried it would only give him a headache. His body as well as his mind needed her like a heart needs blood to pump. Without blood, the heart would serve no purpose at all. Without Noriko, Izark wouldn't be able to function.

Tears slid down Izark's face. Noriko was shocked. He had always gotten fidgety but he had never started crying. Was it that his fear was growing? Was it that he didn't trust her when she told him she wouldn't ever leave him? No it couldn't be that. She knew he trusted her. Why was his fear of her leaving stronger than ever? She didn't know why and she didn't know what she could do. That is she didn't know besides only one thing that she could do to help him.

She grabbed Izark face and lifted it so that he was looking directly at her. She leaned closer to him and she kissed him. It wasn't just a very chaste kiss either. She gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever received. Never, in hers, or his life, had either one of them received or given a kiss quite as hot as this one now.

Izark mind became clouded of his current fear. He could not think of anything, not one thing, apart from Noriko. He could not think of anything but her lips. He could not think of anything but her body. Izark had never tasted this feeling of passion and pleasure. Not bothering to ask for her permission, he opened Noriko's mouth forcefully with his tongue and explored every last corner of her mouth with his tongue. The part of Izark that he had tried so desperately to bury within himself had begun to take over; the part of him that was pure instinct.

Not only did his tongue do some exploring but his hands did some of their own exploration. Izark, never once parting his mouth from hers, sat down and laid Noriko down on the ground. He straddled her and began to remove clothing. He first quickly removed his shirt and shoes so that he was only left with his pants. He then began removing some of Noriko's clothing. He first removed her shoes. He then undid her shirt. Too impatient with desire, he only opened her shirt for the time being. (Since I do not actually know the number of layers that are worn by the people of Izark world, I'm going to use my imagination and say that normally only one layer of clothing is worn. On some special occasions or in the winter more layers are worn. But right now it is summer and they both are only wearing one layer. Meaning they have a top, a bottom, and they had their shoes. So that means Noriko only had the shirt on top. She didn't have on an undershirt or a bra. They both have underpants though.) Having her shirt opened, completely revealing her chest to him he lifted one hand to her chest. He held one of her breast in his hands and began to roll it around in circles. Noriko moaned into his mouth. Being satisfied for the time being, Izark began to remove her shirt the rest of the way. Once he had it off her, he removed his mouth from hers.

"Noriko…" Izark said against her jaw. Her kissed his way down her jaw line and proceeded to her neck. He started at the bottom and licked his way up her neck, all the while he was still caressing her breast in his right hand. With his left he found her right hand and entangled his fingers with hers. After licking his way up and down her neck a couple times, he found where her pulse point was. Finding that spot for the fourth time he stopped there and pressed his lips to her neck. He inhaled deeply, drilling the scent on her neck into his brain.

Noriko moaned again. Izark removed his lips from her neck and returned to her mouth. He than began to knead the nipple on her breast between his fingers. He stretched his tongue into her mouth again. This time he searched out for her tongue and when he found it, their tongues began to dance with one another. Sweat rolled down off of Izark's temples and dripped onto Noriko's forehead, mingling with her own sweat, which was also dripping off. Izark slowly removed his mouth from Noriko's and removed his tongue from hers even slower. A trail of saliva hung from Izark's mouth and connected to Noriko's mouth. It hung there for only a second, but it soon broke. Izark then moved his way down Noriko's body.

"Izark… W-Why are you- Ah!" Noriko said before she moaned as Izark captured her other nipple in his mouth. Izark sucked hungrily upon Noriko as she moaned out his name repeatedly. Izark's left hand held Noriko's right hand very tightly as his right clutched her left breast just as tight.

"Izark! Izark!" Noriko continued to moan out loud. "Izark! Izark! Ow, Izark! Ow, Izark stop it!" She cried out as bit at her. Izark was going over the edge and the sky demon inside him was awakening; reacting to the strong feelings that both he and Noriko were feeling. His nails became longer, his skin became scaly, and his teeth became sharper. "Ow! Izark! Please, OW!" Noriko screamed in pain as Izark dug his teeth into her and his nails stabbed through her skin. Tears streamed down Noriko's face. Izark wasn't himself and she knew that the sky demon was trying to take over. But Izark hadn't lost his control yet. "Izark! Izark! Izark! Ow! Please Izark! Ow! Please Listen To Me! OW! Please Izark! Ow! Please Stop It!" Noriko screamed as loud as she could. Izark immediately snapped back to reality. He sat up off of Noriko and saw the cuts and bites marks he had made all over her chest. He then realized he had dug his nails into her hand as well. He let go of her hand and got off of her and scooted a few feet away from her.

How could he have let himself lose control like that? Because he had been careless he had lost control of his body and actions and he had hurt Noriko.

"Noriko, I… I don't know what… to-" Izark began trembling again staring at Noriko's wounds, at what he had done to her.

"Izark," Noriko said as she tried to sit up but she winced from the pain.

"Noriko!" Izark shouted, as he moved back to her side. Sitting right beside her he grabbed her hand. "Noriko, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done this to you. I should've stopped with the kiss. If I had restrained myself you wouldn't have…" Izark trailed off, tears rolling down his face once more.

"Izark it wasn't your fault. I know that. I know that the sky demon… I know that you couldn't control yourself from becoming like that." She said softly.

"It's still no excuse to letting you come to harm!" Izark said practically ignoring everything she said and only listening the little voice of guilt in his head.

"Izark!" Noriko shouted at Izark to pay full attention to her, but she then winced at the pain. Izark gripped her hand tighter, and looked her in the eyes. She had his full attention he was only listening to her sweet, soft, high voice. "Izark, it may be that you did do this to me, but it was not your fault. It was also my fault. I am as much to blame as you are. I could have stopped at anytime also. I could have told you that 'we can't do this right now since we have to send my journals,' but I didn't want you to…" Noriko cut off blushing. "I didn't want you to stop." She managed to say, though it was barely audible. "The way you were touching me, the feel of your fingers… of your lips… it all felt so good, I didn't want it to stop yet. But then you… I was being so selfish that I didn't realize what it was doing to you. I should've stopped you sooner but I wanted my own selfish way. I wanted to have you all to myself." Noriko's face had now become a very bright pink.

Izark smiled. He didn't even think about what he was doing to her. He had been satisfying only himself. But it turns out that what was satisfying him had satisfied Noriko just as much as it had for him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. And he came up face to face with her and said, "We were both being selfish. Now, I need to treat your wounds. You just wait right here." He stood up and walked over to where he had place their bags. He fumbled through one of them until he found the bandages and the healing ointment. He walked back over to Noriko and he sat back down right next to her. He opened the small case containing the ointment and began applying it to her hand first. Once he'd applied it to every wound on her hand. He picked up the bandages and began wrapping her hand. Once her hand was completely wrapped up, he dipped his fingers back into the ointment to apply it to the wounds on her chest. He slowly brought his fingers to her chest. Out of reflex, Noriko brought her arms to her chest, covering it up. Her face had become even darker with blush now.

"Noriko, this is no time to be shy. I've already touched you there, or did you forget? I've seen you like that for the past ten minutes at least. Why so shy now?" He said making fun of her.

"But Izark-" Noriko began to complain. She couldn't say anymore. She was so embarrassed she didn't even know what she could say. It had just hit her that she had revealed her self to Izark. She'd finally been seen by another human; other than herself. And that person was male, that person was Izark! Izark had seen her. She'd been living with Izark in this world for almost two years now. He had finally seen her without anything in the way. Well, he had seen her chest at least. She had yet to show him- She stopped that thought. She couldn't bear to think it. It was far too embarrassing.

"Noriko I need to apply this ointment so it will heal faster. Let me please put it on you." Izark said in a soothing voice. Noriko moved her arms. She'd let a lot more blood out. Izark would need to clean the wound first. He grabbed his shirt and he wiped her wounds clean. He then applied the ointment. He then had her sit up and her wrapped her breasts in the bandages. He turned around looking for her shirt. When he found it he turned back to Noriko and he handed it to her. Noriko looked up and looked at Izark and shook her head. Izark was confused.

"Izark I want you to put it on for me. My hand hurts and it would hurt to put that on, it'd probably open my wounds further. Won't you please put it on for me?" Noriko played with Izark. But Izark humbly obliged. He slid on her top for her as gently as he could, as not to hurt her. Once he had tucked it in for her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Noriko's face turned a bright red in response.

"How about we eat the lunch we had packed and after that I'll send your journals? How's that sound?" Izark whispered into Noriko's ear. She just nodded, still blushing from the past few events that had occurred.

Izark got out the lunch he had packed and they ate it. (I'm not familiar with all the customs of Izark's world, I didn't know exactly how their clothing worked nor do I know what all they eat. So, I'm going to skip what all goes on while they eat. Besides all they do is eat. They don't talk at all since they are both pondering what they had just done.)

Neither one spoke as they ate. They were both embarrassed at what they had just done. They had gotten intimate with their relationship. For Noriko she thought of this as mostly normal. In her world people got intimate with their relationships like this a lot faster than they had. She didn't mind that they had taken that long, but she was now finding it hard to look at him directly in the face.

For Izark on the other hand, he was a little frazzled. In his world it was custom that intimacy such as what he had just experienced, should be first experienced on the night after they have been married. For intimacy to occur before that was looked upon as somewhat disgraceful. Now of course it did happen and quite often as a matter of fact. But if one was intending to marry some one they would traditionally wait for the night of their marriage to first experience sexual intercourse. Now of course He hadn't had sex with her, but if the sky demon hadn't begun to hurt Noriko, Izark definitely would have taken it all the way. He knew that for a fact.

"Izark? What are you staring at?" Noriko asked looking in the direction Izark's eyes had fallen upon. He wasn't looking at anything in particular he'd just been staring out into space in deep thought.

"Oh? Nothing." He said brushing it off. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to make her his, and his alone. He wanted to marry her. He made the decision right then and there that he would make her his bride and soon.

"Well, you ready for this now?" Noriko asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Izark said standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izark set up his surroundings so he could accomplish his goal. He made sure that Noriko stood back a few feet from where the journals were. He'd placed the journals in the direct center. Izark then thought to himself, _Go back, back to Noriko's world_. Suddenly a bright light came from where the journals were. _Now they should just vanish_. Izark thought but it didn't happen like that. A little circle opened and kept getting wider. Inside the circle was a picture. A picture with things that were not familiar to him in it. The journals floated up and went into the picture. He suddenly realized it wasn't just a picture. It was sort of like a portal into the place the picture was. The picture was of a room. There was a tall wooden item that had four posts at each corner (he didn't know this but it was a bed) and there was a table of some sort and that was where the journals landed. There was also a door to the room. That was all he could see in the small circle picture.

"Izark! Are you doing that? Are you showing that?" Noriko asked.

"Well, I think I'm doing it but not by choice. I'm doing everything I've done in the past to send your journals, but this time this picture appeared. Why do you ask? Is it familiar to you?" Izark asked.

"Izark that's my room! That's my old bedroom in my old home!" Noriko said running toward the image.

"Noriko stop!" Izark yelled.

Noriko stopped. "I just wanted a closer look." She said as Izark walked up next to her.

Just then the image changed. It was still of the same room, but something was moved. A young man had opened the door and walked into the room. He looked directly at Izark and Noriko. Noriko recognized him immediately.

"Onii-sama!" She shrieked.

The man ran towards them and responded. "Noriko! Is it really you! Oh my God! Mom get in Noriko's room now!" He said. "Noriko I'm not seeing things am I? Am I really seeing this?"

"Yes, Ryuta." She said tears in her eyes. (I don't know what her brother's name is so I named him Ryuta.)

"Who is that?" Ryuta asked indicating Izark.

"Ryuta, this is…" She started to say but she was cut off by some one else coming into the room.

"Ryuta, what is it… Noriko!" The woman who came into the room said.

"Mother!" Noriko exclaimed.

"Noriko! Can it really be?" Her mother exclaimed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes mom, it's me, Noriko." Noriko said reaching her hand out to touch her mother's hand. It was only inches away from hers. But something stopped her. She noticed Izark had grabbed her hand.

He hadn't said anything, nor did he understand what Noriko had been saying. She had been speaking in Japanese. He looked into her eyes mentally pleading her to not touch the image. He feared that she too would go into it just like the journals. Noriko smiled and then nodded.

"Mom, Ryuta, I'd like you to meet Izark." Noriko said still looking at Izark.

"Izark?" Ryuta and Noriko's mom said simultaneously.

"You mean this is the man who…" Ryuta asked but he trailed off.

"Yes, this is Izark. Izark… The man who I met luckily before anyone could meet me. He saved me countless times. But in the end I guess I saved him. I saved him from leaving me forever. I saved him from becoming the sky demon. And some where along the road I fell in love with him." She said looking dreamily into Izark's eyes.

Izark's face turned a bright red. And he turned to look the other way. He didn't know what she had just said exactly, but he did hear 'aishiteru' in there.

"I embarrassed him. Hey I just got an idea. Mom is there something in my room that is worth losing?" Noriko said as her eyes lit up.

"Um I guess there's this hairclip? Or maybe a shirt of yours that you never wore? Why?" Noriko's mom said fumbling around on Noriko's desk.

"Izark, I want you to try something. I want you to try to bring that item my mom has in her hand here. Can you try for me?" She said to Izark in their language. Izark just nodded. Izark then closed his eyes and concentrated, he thought, _Come to me_. And a bright light came over all of them and suddenly the hairclip was in Izark's hand.

"YES!" Noriko exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Ryuta asked confused.

"I asked Izark to try to bring that hairclip here and he did it. Which means Izark can not only send things there but he can also bring thing back." Noriko exclaimed, too excited. "Izark now try to send our bags!" She said in Izark's language. Izark did as she asked and he sent all of the bags to the room. "Now try to bring all of them back." Noriko said. Izark did as she said. He brought back every last bag with all of the contents intact.

"Mom, Ryuta, he did it." Noriko said in Japanese. She then said to Izark in his language, "Izark you did it! You can items to and from my world and yours. Do you know what this means?" She asked very excited. Before he had the chance to answer, Noriko told Izark the answer to her question. "It means you and I can go back and forth between our worlds. You'll be able to meet my whole family. We'll be able to go to my world and you'll learn a little bit more about where I cam from and grew up!" Noriko shouted out loud. "Mom, both me and Izark might be able to come there to visit. Do you think that'll be all right?" She asked.

"It would be perfect! Your father will be able to meet the hero of one of his novels, I'm sure your brother would love to meet Izark for real and not just look at him through the wall. We'll set a date. How about a week from now?" She asked.

"That's sounds great! But wait hold on a second. I gotta ask Izark what he wants to do." She then said to Izark, "Izark what do you think about us going to visit my family week from now? I don't know how long we'll visit for but what do you think?"

Izark just smiled and said, "I would love that and I know it would make you happy. Yes, a week from now we'll journey back here and go to your world."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Can you believe it? Tomorrow we're going to visit my world." Noriko said as she laid down in her bed at the inn. It was a week later and it was nighttime. Tomorrow morning, she and Izark were going to go visit Noriko's family in her world.

"I can't believe a week went by that fast." Izark said smiling, as he laid down next to Noriko. "Hey how did those phrases you taught go?"

"Oh, to say 'Nice to meet you, My name is Izark.' You say, 'Nīsu wa, watashi no namae wa Izark te iru koto o mitasu tame ni.'"

"Nīsu wa, watashi no namae wa Izark te iru koto o mitasu tame ni." Izark repeated perfectly.

"Good. Now to say, 'I'm much honored to have met the family of Noriko.' You say, 'Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko-chan no kazoku ni aete yo.'"

"Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko-chan no kazoku ni aete yo." Izark repeated and again it was perfect.

"Excellent! And now to say 'I love you' you say-" Noriko was cut off by Izark.

"Aishiteru." Izark said.

"Yes, Aishiteru. Aishiteru anata mo." Noriko said as she gazed deeply into Izark's ocean blue eyes.

"Aishiteru." Izark said before he leaned in to kiss Noriko. To his surprise, Noriko kissed him back with a lot of passion. She changed his short peck into a passionate make out within seconds. Also another surprise she gave him was that she was the one pushing her tongue out to get into his mouth this time. Izark willingly opened his mouth and let her tongue find and dance with his tongue.

Izark rolled over so that Noriko was on her back and Izark was on top of her.

Tonight Noriko was just full of surprises, because she also started removing Izark's clothing. She untied his belt and slid his shirt of his muscular shoulders.

Izark also started to remove Noriko's clothes. He untied her belt and tossed it and his clothing off to the side on the floor. He then slowly removed her shirt and placed it in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He took is a step further and he removed he skirt tossing it to the pile of clothing. He didn't stop there; he removed her underwear and all remaining articles so that she was completely bare.

He removed his mouth from hers and gazed into her eyes. He sat up partially to intake her beautiful body. Noriko always thought that she had just been an average girl. She never thought of herself as very special or very pretty at all. But the truth was she had an amazing body. She was slim but not too fragile looking. She had perfect curves and her breasts were the perfect size.

"Ugh…" Noriko moaned nervously. She was afraid that Izark wouldn't like what he saw and wouldn't continue. She so wanted him to continue. She had a feeling in her lower stomach that was needing Izark and his simply gorgeous body.

"Noriko, you are so beautiful." Izark said in an awed voice, before he placed his mouth on her again. As his tongue danced with hers, Izark stealthily removed his own bottoms leaving him naked as well.

Noriko stiffened, instantly becoming nervous. Never in her life had she seen a fully naked man. Let alone a fully-grown naked man whom she loved and was about to sleep with. She didn't dare look down to find out now. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy other parts of his body, right?

Noriko's hands slowly slipped up Izark's abdomen. She felt all of his toned muscles. They were perfectly sculpted. She slipped her arms up his shoulders and around Izark's neck and pulled him down all the way.

Izark grunted in pain after landing quite hard on his erect member. Noriko had pulled him down and he now rested his member right between her thighs. The thought aroused Izark even further. He slipped his hands up and down Noriko's body as well. His hands found her chest and he held on of them in his hands. He rolled it in circles like he had last time and he got the same result. Noriko moaned into Izark's mouth.

Izark, wanting to hear her moan even louder, moved his mouth back down to her chest. Before he captured her nipple in his mouth Noriko spoke.

"Wait, Izark, are you ok?" Noriko panted.

"I'm completely in control. I don't think any monsters will be disturbing us tonight. Right now, it's only you and me, my love." Izark said before sucking upon Noriko's chest.

"Aaah!" Noriko moaned very loudly.

Izark wasn't quite satisfied. He wanted her to scream his name as loud as she possibly could. "Don't worry about being quiet, love. Be as loud as you want." He said releasing her for only a second. He immediately put his mouth back to her chest. He licked her nipple slowly causing Noriko to tremble beneath him. Noriko twisted her fingers into Izark's long hair.

"Izark! Izark! More! Oh please more! Izark!" She nearly screamed.

Izark removed his mouth from her chest; that earned him a disappointed moan from his beloved beneath him. He came up face to face with her and spoke. "You really want me to give you more? Is that what you really want?" Izark asked sincerely.

Noriko's face reddened even more when she discovered what Izark had implied. It didn't take her long to figure out her answer. She was sure of herself and both her love for Izark and his love for her. "Yes, Izark. I want you to give me more. In fact, I want you to give me all of you; everything you've got, I want it. I want all of you to belong to me." Noriko panted.

"Ok," Izark said. "I have to tell you, I've never done this so, I'm gonna need some time to figure you out, is that all right?" Izark said chuckling. He too was blushing a bright red.

"As long as you keep your promise to give me you, take as long as you need." Noriko smiled weakly, still panting from pleasure.

"Ok baby, you just hang tight." Izark said balancing himself on his elbows. He looked down to make sure he had everything lined up correctly. His heart was beating very fast, as well as Noriko's. They were both very nervous, being it both of their first times. They weren't entirely sure what to expect. "You ready?" He asked nervously.

"Y-Yes…" Noriko responded just as nervous.

"Ok… Here we go… 3… 2… 1…" He said as he slowly entered her womanhood. They both simultaneously groaned with extreme pleasure. "Oh, damn Noriko, this feels so good." Izark said.

"Izark…" Noriko started.

"Yes my flower?" Izark asked, encouraging her to continue.

"Izark… move…" Noriko begged.

"What?" Izark asked confused. She wanted him to move? He didn't get what she meant. He thought she implied for him to get out of her, but she meant the exact opposite.

"Izark. Move up and down." She whined, begging for more pleasure. "Move up and down in me."

Izark became even more nervous. To make sure he didn't screw up, he had to look down again. He slowly lifted his hips up, causing his shaft to leave her partially. Then he brought his hips back down, diving even deeper into her. God, did he love the feeling of her inner walls shuddering against him. He now understood why she wanted him to move. He began moving up and down a little faster. Noriko's hips bucked up to his, but she soon after regretted it. Izark had hit her virginity wall. Not only that, but he'd broken it as well. And it hurt like hell. Izark continued to move not knowing that she was in pain. But then he heard a soft crying. He looked back up to her face and saw the tears rolling down the sides of her face.

"Noriko why are you crying? Are you uncomfortable? Am I hurting you?" He asked very concerned.

"Izark, I'll be fine. You just broke my wall." She muttered, through gritted teeth.

"I broke your what?"

"You broke my wall of virginity. It hurts when a woman's virginity is taken, because it is an actual wall blocking her womb. It doesn't hurt for too long though. It's already starting to pass. But please wait until I'm ready for you start moving again. It still hurts, but not as much before."

"Noriko, I wouldn't do anything to cause you pain. If I had previously known that I would've hurt you, I probably wouldn't have done this." Izark said kissing away her tears.

"But this pain was necessary. It was bound to happen eventually." Noriko sighed as her tears stopped. The pain had finally died down. And in its place, a wave pleasure flew over her. "Ugh!" She moaned loudly.

"What?" Izark asked concerned not sure if she moaning from pain or not. "Izark… Move! Ugh!" She moaned even louder.

He answered her request with complete pleasure. He moved in and out of her, grinding his hips against hers. She bucked up against him again, allowing Izark to dive deeper and deeper until he hit that one spot.

"Ah!" She screamed as he hit it. Every time he hit it, she screamed louder, and she began screaming his name out loud. "Izark! Izark! IZARK! Oh! Izark! I'm so close! Izark! AAHH!" And she came. Izark could feel her innermost walls clamping down on his shaft. Izark came within a minute after Noriko.

Izark removed his wet member from Noriko and rolled onto his back. He was panting, exhausted, but he grabbed Noriko and rolled her onto his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other as they caught their breath. They both laid there in silence, until Izark broke that silence.

"Noriko… that… was… amazing…" He panted between each word.

"Uh-huh…" Noriko breathed smiling. She was happier than she had been since she first heard Izark say that he loved her. She knew how true it was and she was never surer that staying with Izark was the best decision she'd ever made. She loved him more than she'd breathed throughout her entire lifetime. She loved him more than anything else in the universe. And she'd just experienced their true love for each other. Each gesture Izark had made against her skin was filled with love and she'd absorbed every ounce of it.

"Oh man… I just had a terrifying thought…" Izark said still breathing heavily.

"What?" Noriko sat up and turned to look at him.

"We're going to your home tomorrow. And I'll have to face your parents with the fact that I've taken you, and I won't even be able to understand them." Izark smiled, and starting playing with Noriko's long hair. Izark loved Noriko's hair. He wasn't sure if he liked it longer or shorter better. He'd had amazing memories with both. He'd first met Noriko when she had short hair. He'd first told her he'd loved her when she had long hair. He'd finally saved her from Lord Rachef and his evil ways when she'd had her hair cut back to being shorter. And now he'd just claimed her as his own and she had longer hair again. Almost four years he'd known Noriko now and the love he felt for her had been growing all that time. The love he felt for her was vaster than any ocean he would ever have to cross.

"Yeah? Maybe we won't tell them just yet." She said smiling.

"Well, they might suspect something's up." Izark said.

"Why's that, I plan to keep a level head and they won't understand you, so why would they have suspicions?" Noriko asked.

"Well, can you be quiet?" Izark asked slightly smiling.

"What do you mean ? Of course I can keep quiet." Noriko misunderstood.

"Not what I meant. Besides, you were very loud tonight. Can you really keep your mouth shut?" Izark asked trying not to laugh at the confused face Noriko was making.

Noriko thought on it and she then blushed, understanding.

"Izark! You plan to actually- I'll have you know my parents won't stand for it! Then again they won't really be able to stop me, but still! I intend to respect my parents wishes in waiting until marriage." She said dignified.

"Then what was tonight?" Izark teased her further.

"To-Tonight… Tonight was… was-" She couldn't talk being made to think about it. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Izark had really just had sex with her! She and Izark had sex! She blushed furiously.

Izark couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" Noriko said hitting him.

"You never did truly answer my question. Can you be quiet? Because it would be practically a sin to let me taste that and then let me starve." Izark said stroking up and down Noriko's thigh, knowing it only made her nervous again.

Noriko opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it and buried her face in his muscular chest. "I'll try, for you and only you." She said giving into Izark. She couldn't win against him. No matter what it was and no matter how hard she tried, he always won. Not that she didn't appreciate it later, like how she knew this one would end up later.

Izark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, my love." He said as they both fell into sleep. And Izark had some very sweet dreams. He dreamt that tomorrow with Noriko's parents was perfect. It couldn't have been better. But Noriko had some not so good dreams. She dreamt about tomorrow as well, but it couldn't have been worse.

When they woke up the next morning Noriko was very nervous. Izark was slightly calmer. They ate breakfast quickly and got packed just as fast. And once they were all packed they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they made it too the sea of trees, Izark sent the flying dinosaur off to where Gaya and her sister were currently staying. Izark figured he would just have to find a different way to get home once they came back.

"You ready?" Izark asked, clutching Noriko's hand tightly.

Noriko nodded slowly, clutching Izark's hand just as tight as he was to her.

"Ok, here we go… 1… 2… 3…" He said and then thought, _Let's go, go to Noriko's world._

Suddenly they were both enveloped in a white light, and the next thing they knew, they were in a darkened room. A room that Noriko recognized. Nothing about it had changed, right down to the date on her calendar. This was her old bedroom, the one she hadn't seen in over two years. She felt so nostalgic. Just then she heard something down the hallway, and Izark stiffened against her side.

"It's ok Izark. It's probably some one just using the bathroom or just coming up the stairs." She assured him. She was wrong. The noise got closer and she realized it was some one coming down the hall and towards her room. Noriko suddenly became nervous for some odd reason. Just then the door opened.

In walked Noriko's mother.

A scream was heard. _No, it was two,_ Izark thought. But it wasn't screams of agony or anguish, but instead screams of joy.

It was all Noriko and her mother could do. They hadn't seen each other in years. Noriko was the first to actually speak.

"Mom, I-I don't know what… Oh my god! I just, just… Oh my god, Mom! I'm here!" Noriko stuttered.

"I know honey, I know," Her mother responded.

After that, her mother dragged Noriko by the hand into their living room. Izark was very nervous, but was forced to come along since Noriko had been holding his hand.

Noriko had another screaming and tear filled reunion with the rest of her family. Izark just stayed in the dark hallway that they had gone into out of Noriko's room. He lingered at the top of the stairs, on his knees holding onto the bars of the railing, looking through them like a small child.

After the reunion scream fest was over, Ryuta asked if Noriko came alone.

"No, she was with a man." Saiyoko said. (I'm naming her mother Saiyoko, her father Takashi, and her grandpa Kaito. Again, if they all already have names that I don't know of, please let me know!)

"Oh! Izark!" Noriko said looking around for him. (When Noriko and Izark are with Noriko's family, words spoken in Izark's language will be italicized.) _"Izark where did you go? Come out from wherever you're hiding!"_ She said as if she was playing hide and seek with a child.

Izark stood up and slowly walked down the stairs.

"_There you are Izark!"_ Noriko said with a smile.

Izark didn't say anything in response, but continued to walk closer to Noriko whose hand was held out for him. Izark normally wasn't this shy, but he'd never had a reason to be shy. In his world he was the sky demon. Here he was the partner of Noriko, and he was meeting her family for the first time. He didn't have to introduce Noriko to his family, since he didn't really have one. He had Gaya and all of their friends, but he had no real family. And now he was supposed to become accustomed to this one? The one of the woman he loved? These thoughts made his cheeks become very hot and red.

"_Come here Izark, that's it. Take my hand." _Noriko spoke quite gently, so as to make it a little easier for him. She could tell how nervous he was. _"Come here,"_ She said gesturing for him to come into her arms, or rather for him to wrap his arms around her instead, whichever works.

"What?" Kaito, Noriko's grandpa, asked.

"Yeah what are you saying?" Ryuta said.

"Oh! I forgot!" Noriko said. She had been too busy focusing on Izark that she had forgotten to introduce Izark. "Mom, dad, grandpa, Ryuta, I would like you to meet Izark."

They all smiled, but Izark just blushed more. Just then, he felt a nudge at his side. He looked down at Noriko, who had nudged him, and saw that she mouthed to him. "Introduce yourself, like I taught you. You can do it."

He took a deep breath and said, almost mumbled, "Nīsu wa, watashi no namae wa Izark te iru koto o mitasu tame ni. Watashi wa yorokonde Noriko-chan no kazoku ni aete yo." His entire face was very red.

"_Good Izark, you did great."_ Noriko said standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Izark on the cheek.

"Did you teach him that? What else can he say?" Takashi, her father, asked.

"Yes I taught him that, and I only taught him one other thing." Noriko blushed thinking about the only other thing she taught Izark to say in Japanese.

"What else did you teach him?" Kaito asked.

"I um, well I taught him to say… _I taught him how to say 'I love you'!"_ Noriko said, the last bit in Izark's language, so her family didn't know what she had said. However Izark did, he also saw how her cheeks became pink as she said it. She was a little embarrassed to say it. Izark gathered up all his courage to protect Noriko, even if he was only protecting herself from being embarrassed.

"What did you teach him?" Saiyoko asked, not understanding her daughter. _She must've spoken in the other language to avoid telling us what she taught him._ Her mother thought.

"Aishiteru," Izark said.

"Excuse me?" Takashi asked, thinking Izark was referring to his wife. But he was mistaken. Izark was simply telling them that that was what Noriko had taught him to say.

"Aishiteru," Izark said again, but more calmly. He looked down into Noriko's eyes. "Aishiteru, Noriko." Izark said with a sweet smile.

Noriko teared up as she gazed into Izark's sparkling ocean blue eyes. Not only were the color of the ocean but they were a deep as the ocean as well. She could stare into his eyes forever.

"Izark," She choked out. He'd defended her; he was too sweet for her own good.

"Oh, how sweet," Noriko's mother said. "I'm sure you two would like a little time to yourselves. Get used to being in a new home. I'll get lunch going, you two can go make yourselves comfortable in Noriko's old bedroom. Ryuta, can you lend some of your clothes to… Izark?" She said, not quite remembering his name.

"Yes, that would be very helpful to me and Izark." Noriko confirmed her mother to have gotten Izark's name right. "I'll see if I can fit into any of my old clothes, you didn't rid of them did you?" She asked her mother.

"No, we all left your things exactly the way they were the day you die- the day you left." Her mother corrected herself. Her daughter hadn't died like she was led to believe.

"Thanks," She told her mother. "Well, I guess we'll head upstairs. _Come on Izark, we're going back to my room now. Okay?"_ She said smiling. _"My brother is going to lend you some of his clothes, and I'll help you put them on. I guess my family just isn't used to your clothing."_

Noriko, Izark and Ryuta all went upstairs. Ryuta went into his room and he brought out a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Should I help him?" Ryuta asked.

"No, I can help him myself." Noriko said. "But I'm sure he appreciates your thought.

"It's gonna be kinda hard to get his clothes on and off with your eyes shut." Ryuta laughed.

"Why would I have my eyes shut?" Noriko asked confused.

"You know… So that you don't see his…" Ryuta trailed off, unable to speak the rest of his sentence.

Noriko blushed. "I'll be fine." She said as she started to guide Izark to her room.

"Wait don't tell me… HAVE YOU TWO…" He said unable to finish his sentence again.

Noriko blushed even harder, giving her brother his answer.

"NO WAY! Mom's gonna freak when she finds out you're not a virgin anymore! Man, you beat me to it. How was it? Was it awesome? How much did you do? Did you cum? How many times?" Ryuta asked too many questions.

"Ryuta, shut up! I'm not going to talk about my first time with my brother in the hallway." She said her entire face red.

"You're right, sorry, I was just curious. I'll leave now." Ryuta said, snickering as he walked away.

Noriko rolled her eyes, her brother had managed to annoy her and she hadn't even been home for an hour.

She walked Izark to her room and shut the door behind them. She also locked it to avoid anything weird that someone might walk in on; for example, some one might walked in on them when Noriko got Izark's pants halfway up his legs.

(Ok, just so no one gets confused; when they are talking now, it will not be italicized, because they aren't with Noriko's family. When they are alone, Izark and Noriko's dialogue will be normal.)

"Ok, Izark, time to get you dressed." Noriko said, putting her brother's clothes down onto her bed.

"Wait, you're helping me get dressed? Well this feels familiar, yet not. I always had to help you get dressed at first. Remember when I first had you change into clothes from my world and had you wear some of my clothes? Wow, it seems like that was only yesterday, yet I know it was a few years ago." Izark said, feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah, well, off with them. Take off your clothes." She said. _Let's just get the hard part out of the way._ She thought.

"Okay…" Izark wondered why was she in such a hurry. He thought about it as he took of his shoes, then his shirt, and finally, all that remained were his pants.

Noriko and Izark both blushed immediately. They were both instantly nervous, yet both of them felt, deep down inside of them, the fire of passion had been lit.


	6. HIATUS

This story is on hiatus

I am sorry that I have to leave, but I am not in a healthy state of mind

and since i feel so bad, i feel i should explain why i decided to stop

recently my anxiety and depression have been going nuts and medication isn't working and im trying to find the right antidepressant, but i just went through a period of being suicidal for about a month, i would just stop at cutting though

it ended a couple weeks ago, but i really need a clear break with as little stress as possible

i will be on hiatus from writing any fanfiction since the effort to write a chapter or two for any of my stories is just frustrating right now

I do not know when or if i will return from hiatus

I pray that I am able to, but i have serious issues that are more important than my stories right now

I really do hope that i can return and continue writing stories in the future

I love you all


End file.
